Terry Fitzgerald
Biography Childhood The history of this soldier, turned mob enforcer turned terrorist (though he fancies himself a liberator and champion of the people), has a humble beginning in Lovell City, Luna. Born to Lunite parents on August 17th, 2970, young Terry Bensen Fitzgerald grew amidst the oppressive thumb of the Solar Consortium. His father, Peter Engelund Fitzgerald, was, to him, a shining role model as a freedom fighter for Luna’s independence. In actuality, he was merely a cook in the Luna Militia. However, the perception managed to instill a sense of duty to Luna that Terry keeps to this day. Terry had few true friends growing up, though he had developed a popular following in high school, often by using various girls to raise his social status. He’s a charismatic man, often knowing the right words to say to manipulate people to his will. He swept the class presidency his freshman year, and school presidency the next. He envisioned himself as a reformer while in his “office”, attempting to get more privileges to the students. Through further manipulation, he was able to get several items of his agenda authorized by the school administration. In his love life, he extremely manipulative and domineering, demanding full submission of his lover. If things fail to go his way, he has been known to use physical methods to force the issue. Through further manipulation and fear, he’s able to keep such activities from being reported. In public, however, he can often keep his more violent side in check. He still is not pleasant to be around if one should raise his ire. Military service After high school, Terry entered into the Lunite Militia as an infantryman. Through his usual methods, he eventually manipulated his way to the rank of Captain. He gained the loyalty of the men under him through fear and respect earned by an odd combination of acts of kindness and rigorous punishment. He was a rather competent commander, knowing how to coerce his men into action and to effectively utilize his resources. Terry Fitzgerald was focused on only one goal, a free Luna. As to whether this was out of some rare thread of consideration for his fellow man, or a selfish need to be glorified, it is likely even he does not know. Mob Enforcer In 2996, the age of 26, Terry was approached by a superior, Major Colin Anderson, dirty with the Boromov Crime Syndicate and recruited as an enforcer to help ensure the Boromov’s footing on Luna. It was during this period of his life that Fitzgerald found a sadistic pleasure in the torture and killing of others. He found the work to be the perfect outlet for his deep seated urges toward violence and strong need for control. It would become a skill set he is quite adept at. He also felt it was necessary to keep political efforts from cutting the flow of supplies the LM so desperately needed. After a year of assisting the Major, Anderson turned his protégé loose on his own. Anderson’s role from that point on was in handing down assignments to Fitzgerald, disguised as official military orders and helping provide Fitzgerald with alibis to his crimes. During the next 5 years, Fitzgerald gained numerous ties to the underworld, and made several trips to Ungstir with the Major. Alas, this relationship between mentor and pupil would soon come to an end. Anderson, finally wracked with a guilty conscience, began trying to back out of the Syndicate. He became careless, drawing the suspicions of the officers around him. It was with great regret that Fitzgerald killed him, one of the few times he really showed emotions in a killing, but orders were orders and he knew his own life was at stake. Meeting Anderson under the ruse of a friendly meeting, Fitzgerald waited until the Major had had a few drinks. After an hour long torture session to find out who Anderson may have confessed to, Fitzgerald gave Anderson a lethal injection of alcohol and doctored the scene. The death was ruled accidental due to alcohol poisoning, and, from the information acquired, a small spree of related assassinations was carried out. The execution of the killing gained him particular notoriety in the underworld, and a fair amount of acclaim within the Boromov Syndicate. He would continue on with the Boromovs until their destruction at the hand of the Nall. With President Kalson’s efforts to break ties with the Boromovs and the general furor over their activities on New Luna, Fitzgerald feared he would be discovered and sought to disappear within the numbers of Lunites moving into the L49 system. A New Luna New Luna quickly became his new home, though he still thought about the liberation movement on Luna. He signed on with the newly forming New Luna Militia, and was given his old ranking from the LM. With the Boromovs’ empire in shambles, Cabrerra Industries absorbing the remnants, and his need to keep a low profile, Fitzgerald’s underworld activities temporarily ceased. Life in the New Luna Militia quickly began to bore him however, and with the New Lunite government’s lack of initiative in the efforts to aid Luna in escaping from Solar Consortium control, Terry Fitzgerald began to express his disapproval to his superiors. When he realized his complaints were falling on deaf ears, he wrote several letters to government officials, calling them to action. It was, again, to no avail. He began to seek other like-minded individuals. Through one such attempt, he met with the man who would become known as President Hart. The Liberator Hart befriended the man, and Fitzgerald saw an opportunity to achieve his goal of freeing Luna. Fitzgerald’s charismatic and manipulative nature added to the organization’s following. As the organization began to go underground, the skills he gained under the Boromovs helped to ensure the fledgling organization’s secrecy. Using the help of a few remaining underworld ties, along with the resources of Hart, the People%27s Army Of New Luna formed in 3004. Fitzgerald’s penchant for torture and assassination has been a welcomed asset to the movement’s cause. Capture After a split within the PANL hierarchy, Fitzgerald lead a splinter group that continued to oppose the NLM while the other group surrendered. Fitzgerald was captured soon after and imprisoned on Hancock Station, where he later died from auto-erotic asphyxiation. A strange death for an even stranger individual. Logs * Broken Down Pt 1 * Broken Down Pt 2 * Broken Down Pt 3 * Broken Down Pt 4 Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Pages with Badges Fitzgerald, Terry Fitzgerald, Terry Fitzgerald, Terry Fitzgerald, Terry